


Catcher of Their Cum

by StinkySunfish



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkySunfish/pseuds/StinkySunfish
Summary: "It was a normal night in New York City, A young man roams the streets with a few bucks on his pockets."





	Catcher of Their Cum

**Author's Note:**

> J.D Salinger didn't die for this.

It was a normal night in New York City, A young man roams the streets with a few bucks on his pockets.

"I know it's this address, I hope that she's here. I'm expecting a date." He looks at his wristwatch, adjusting his hunter cap.

  
"Holden Caulfield?" A voice called out. "Huh?" He glanced over, He didn't see anything. "I'm right here, look down."

  
"Oh, There you are." He chuckled. "You still remember my name, Don't you? Heard my name, Holden Caulfield."

"I didn't know you'd look so good." He averts his eyes from you, "So, Why'd you take me out tonight?"  
"Well." You started. "I felt a bit lonely. I guess meeting up a friend isn't that bad." Prolonged eye contact between the both of you starts, You then started to shift your gaze in his lips.

  
"Say, Holden. Don't you feel a bit disappointed in life lately?" Holden smiled bitterly, "Not to share a bit too much, Yes. I do feel disappointed." He sighed. You bite your lips and you propose; "Why don't we have sex?" "What? Wait. That's a bit too forward. Sex is only for married people you know-" "Come on, Holden." You brush your feet against his legs, "Come with me."

He gulped down, covers his face with his hat, stood up and went with you. Afterall, He's naive. Young and Dumb. He's digging his own grave further and further. You appreciate the act he puts up.  
You wanted to devour him-- Despite his cynical nature, You found him oddly handsome. Holden Caulfield.

"I hope you're fine with me." You smile at him.

Soon enough, you were on your knees, you asked him, “You like this, don’t you?” While you were stroking his dick.  
“Just as I thought, you like a firm hand. That’s good, it’ll make this all easier for you.” You look at him, He's all flustered and mushy.  
You stick your tongue out and lick and his frenulum. "I'm almost at my limit...!" His breathing was ragged, "Tell me what you want, Holden."

"I want to cum. Please. Please."

You give him the release, the room reeks of ammonia after cumming.

"Stay the night? I'll take good care of you."

 


End file.
